Densi One shots
by Pinklover98
Summary: One shots between Deeks and Kensi
1. Romantic Deeks

Romantic Deeks

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! This is my first NCIS: LA Fanfiction! I think that in the show Deeks and Kensi should be dating so I'm going to make a collection of one shots about them dating :) This one shot is set just after the episode 'Lokhay' (that evening) as a sort of ending to the episode :) **

**So I really hope you enjoy this story an please review and tell me what you think! **

"Come on Kens, you're not still mad at me are you?" Calls Marty Deeks as his girlfriend Kensi Blye storms on ahead of him to their apartment "Your journal was on your desk and I just read a bit of it! It's no big deal!"

"Memoir Deeks! Memoir!" Shouts Kensi over her shoulder as she unlocks the door to their apartment and steps inside.

"Come on babe, please just forgive me already," pleads Deeks having caught up with Kensi, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Look," he starts trying a different approach, "I told you something that no one else knows about me! Isn't that enough?!"

"Hmmm..." Says Kensi wiggling out of Deeks' arms and going and sitting on the sofa "nope! Not enough!"

"Ok fine! Then what do I need to do to make it up to you?" He asks

"A romantic dinner, not in a restaurant, here. Cooked by you. With candles and roses and romantic music." She decides

"A romantic dinner cooked by me, with candles, roses and romantic music." He repeats "right well looks like I'm gonna need to go to the shops!" He kisses Kensi quickly but passionately on the lips and then leave to go to the shops. Kensi settles on the sofa and switches in the TV, waiting for Deeks to get back.

When Deeks came back Kensi was still watching TV. After a while Deeks called Kensi into the kitchen where he had set up candles and had put roses in a vase on the island. There was even romantic music playing softly in the background just as Kensi had requested. They sat down to a meal of spaghetti bolognese. After the meal Kensi got up and moves to the other side of the island and sat on Deeks' lap kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you! That was amazing!" She said resting her head on his shoulder "where did you learn to cook so well?"

"Well, I'm just amazing like that!" Laughed Deeks earning him a light slap on the arm for Kensi "ouch!" He said pretending that it had hurt but laughing at the same time

"Seriously Marty, where did you learn to cook like that?" Asked Kensi

"Ok! Ok!" Said Deeks putting up his hands as a sign that he surrendered "My mum taught me when I was younger. Have you forgiven me now?"

Kensi nodded and Deeks continued

"Well I have one more thing for you anyway, I know it wasn't on the list of requirements but I thought I would add it on for you!" Kensi raised her eyebrows and Deeks picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on the sofa before going back into the kitchen.

He came back into the living room with a tub of Ben and Jerry's phish food ice cream, Kensi favourite. Kensi grinned as Deeks put a DVD into the DVD player and then sat down on the sofa and handed the tub to her. They spent the rest of the evening watching films and eating ice cream.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please review!**


	2. The Proposal

The proposal

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, following and favouriting I'm really really glad you guys like the story because I wasn't sure about it at the start! Anyway! This is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it! **

"Hey Kens! Wait up!" Shouted Deeks as he followed Kensi out into the car park.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around smiling at her boyfriend.

"You busy tonight?"

"Umm... Nope I don't think so..." She replied mentally flipping through her diary in her head "why?"

"I was uh... I was just wondering if maybe you would uh.. want to go out with me tonight, like to a restaurant and then my house and you can stay over if you want..." Stuttered Deeks

"Sure I'd love to!" Said Kensi leaning up and kissing him quickly on the lips "Where and what time?"

"I'll pick you up from your place at 6pm" he said turning and heading back into the building "Oh and wear something nice or fancy or whatever you want it doesn't really matter!" He shouted over his shoulder. Kensi smiled to herself and got in her car to go and prepare for the evening ahead.

At 6pm on the dot Deeks knocked on Kensi's apartment door. She opened it in seconds. Kensi was wearing a simple purple dress with thin straps, a leather jacket and black high heeled shoes and Deeks was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans.

"Hi!" She said grinning, clearly excited "you look really nice!" She pulled him inside the apartment.

"Hey!" Said Deeks glad to see Kensi so happy " thanks you look stunning! These are for you." He said holding out a bunch of red roses, his comment causing Kensi to blush.

"Aww Marty they're beautiful! Thank you! Let me just go and put these in some water and grab my bag and then I'll be ready to go!" She said

She returned a few minutes later with an overnight bag and they left for the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant and Deeks got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Kensi

"Wow! Look at you being like a gentleman!" She exclaimed taking his hand in his and intertwining their fingers

"I'm always a gentleman!" He said laughing

"Yeah right!" She laughed. They then entered the restaurant.

"Reservation under the name of Deeks" Deeks said to the waiter

"Right this way sir, ma'am." The waiter showed them to their table in the corner of the restaurant lit only by candles.

"Deeks this is beautiful! Did you organise all this for me?" Gushed Kensi kissing Deeks softly before taking a seat. The waiter handed them menus and then left so that they could decide what they wanted. Once they had ordered the waiter brought over a bottle of champagne and then a little while later their food. After the meal they went back to Deeks' apartment.

"Ok you trust me?" Asked Deeks as he put the key in the keyhole

"Yes..." Said Kensi "why?"

"Good and you'll see. Now close your eyes, no peeking!" He said grabbing Kensi's hands and opening the door carefully guiding her into his apartment.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Asked Kensi

"Nope! Not yet!" Laughed Deeks

He then left Kensi and went into his bedroom "ok now you can open your eyes!" Called Deeks. Kensi slowly opened her eyes gasping at the sight.

"Oh my gosh!" She said putting her hand to her mouth looking around at the rose petals and candles that lead into Deeks' bedroom. She followed them into the room. "Deeks?" She called finding the room empty and the. She noticed the ring box on the bed.

"Oh my gosh!" She said again. Deeks then came out of the en suite and picked up the ring box, getting down on one knee.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you so, so much! I knew from the first day that we met that you were the one for me and when you agreed to date me, that was a great day! And when we went undercover as a married couple I just couldn't help but wish that it was real! So Kensi, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes of course I will marry you Marty!" Shouted Kensi pulling Deeks up and kissing him with as much passion as she could. When they broke away he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her again this time the kiss deepened. When the need for air got more urgent they broke away. They spent the rest of the evening lying on the bed talking about their future...

**The End! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review I really want to know what you think about these stories so far so that I know whether or not I should continue! **


	3. The reaction and the Wedding!

The reaction and the wedding

**Authors note: Hi! I am soooo glad that you guys like the story so far. I have included Sam's wife and children in this chapter very briefly (apparently he has two children) and I made up that they are both girls and their names :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS: LA characters etc (forgot to put this in the other chapters)**

Sam and Callen were sitting at their desks discussing where they thought that Deeks and Kensi were when Eric whistled.

"Kensi and Deeks want everyone up in ops ASAP!" He shouted

"That'll be where they are." Said Sam getting up

"Come on Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, they said to be there ASAP not by Christmas!" Called Hetty leading the two men up the stairs.

When they entered ops they saw Kensi and Deeks standing together.

"Hey guys," started Kensi glancing at Deeks. The team all murmured 'hi's' back. "So uh... You uh... Yeah Deeks why don't you tell them I don't really know what to say!" Kensi laughed

"Yeah, ok, so you guys know that Kens and I have been dating for a while now?" He picked up from where Kensi had left off. The team all nodded and Callen indicated that he should continue, "well I asked Kensi to marry me last night and she said yes!" He finished wrapping his arm around Kensi's shoulder. The team all clapped and cheered and hugged Kensi, the men giving Deeks man-hugs.

"Took you long enough Deeks!" Said Callen

"Yeah and I think you owe me some money Sam!" Said Eric. Sam hesitantly pulled out his wallet and reluctantly gave Eric $10.

"Wait! You were betting on whether Deeks and I got engaged or not?" Asked Kensi

"Sam an Eric did! Not Callen, Hetty or I!" Exclaimed Nell "I had nothing to do with this!" The team all laughed at this.

"I have to agree with Mr Callen, Mr Deeks, it's about time you two got married!" Piped up Hetty causing the team to laugh again.

Granger then walked through to doors "Sorry to break up your celebrations but we have a case..." He said causing the team to groan and turn towards the screen to see what it was.

***The Wedding***

It was the day of the wedding and Nell, Rose, Hetty, Julia, Michelle, Caitlin, Alice (Sam's daughters) and Kensi were all getting ready. Kensi had chosen the colour purple as the theme colour for the wedding and so Nell, Michelle, Caitlin, Julia and Rose were both wearing purple dresses and had bouquets of purple flowers. Hetty was wearing trousers and a blazer (as always!) that was also purple. Kensi was wearing a simple white dress with diamonds on the top (not real!). The dress was floor length and even though it was simple, it was elegant at the same time. (AN: not good at describing dresses but oh well that's not what this story is about!)

There was a knock on the door and Hetty went to answer it.

"Ah Mr Callen, right on time!" She said ushering him into the room. Since Kensi's dad wasn't here, Kensi and Deeks had decided that Callen, as the best man, should walk Kensi down the isle.

"Wow! You look beautiful Kens!" He said hugging Kensi softly

"Thanks," she said "you ready to go?" The girls and Callen all nodded and they left the room. They got into the limo that was waiting for them outside the hotel and made their way to the church.

Meanwhile at the church Deeks, Sam, Eric and the rest of the guests were all waiting patiently for the bride to arrive.

"You ready Deeks?" Asked Sam clapping him on the shoulder

"Yep!" Said Deeks eagerly "I can't wait to get married to Fern!" Eric and Sam laughed in response.

Suddenly the room fell silent and Hetty and Julia walked into the room and sat down. Next came the bridesmaids and maid of honour (Nell). Once they were standing at the front of the room with Deeks, Kensi and Callen began to walk down the aisle to 'Here comes the bride'. It took all of Deeks' will power not to turn around and look at what Kensi was wearing; she had instructed him the day before that she wanted it to be a surprise until the moment she stood next to him at the alter. As soon as she was standing next to him, he turned and looked at her.

"Wow Fern you look... you look... stunning!" He whispered

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself!" She whispered back giggling slightly.

***Time skip to wedding vows***

"I, Marty Deeks, take you Kensi Blye to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God." Said Deeks placing the wedding ring on Kensi's finger.

"I, Kensi Blye, take you Marty Deeks, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God." Said Kensi placing the other wedding ring on Deeks' finger.

"You may kiss the bride!" Said the priest and Mrs Kensi Deeks and Mr Marty Deeks kissed for the first time as a married couple.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Pretty please review they mean a lot to me! **


	4. Baby Deeks

Baby Deeks

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, this one shot is set quite a while after the wedding. Michelle and Sam's children are in this chapter again as well.**

Enjoy :)

Sam, Michelle, Caitlin, Alice, Callen, Nell, Eric, Nate, Hetty and Julia were all sitting in the waiting room on the maternity ward at the hospital waiting for news on Kensi and the baby. When Deeks and Kensi had told them all that they were pregnant eight months ago, none of them had been surprised, ever since they had gotten married they had been waiting for the day that they would announce they were having a baby. And now that the time was here all of them, especially Kensi wanted it to be over. They had all been sitting on hard plastic chairs for over 10 hours, since Kensi had gone into labour, however none of them complained because all of them knew that they pain they were feeling was nothing compared to what Kensi was probably feeling at that moment. Suddenly the doors leading from the corridor to the waiting room opened and Deeks walked in. Everyone stood and went over to him.  
"So, how's Kens?" Asked Callen  
"Good, they're both good." Answered Deeks "Do you want to see them?"  
The team all nodded and followed Deeks to Kensi's room. Deeks opened the door and they all stepped inside. Sitting on the bed with a tiny bundle in her arms was an exhausted looking Kensi.  
"Hey guys," she whispered "I'd like you to meet Jessica Anna Deeks." Julia went up to Kensi kissing her gently on the head looking down at Baby Jessica, "She's beautiful!" She said  
"Do you want to hold her?" Asked Kensi. Julia nodded and Kensi carefully placed Jessica in Julia's arms. The team then all took it in turns to congratulate Kensi and Deeks and hold Jessica.  
"These are for you!" Said Caitlin who had just been to the shop with Callen and bought some balloons and some flowers for Kensi.  
"Thank you Sweetie," said Kensi gratefully "they're beautiful!" Caitlin smiled up at Callen glad that Kensi had liked the flowers.  
"Can I hold Jessica?" She asked timidly  
"Course you can!" Said Deeks. Caitlin went and sat on Sam's lap so that he could help her support the weight of the baby's head. Alice came over and sat beside them.  
"She's so cute!" She whispered as not to wake the sleeping baby. Jessica yawned in her sleep which caused everyone to giggle softly. Michelle then took the baby back off Caitlin and gave her back to Kensi. The team all then gave the family the presents that they had gotten for them. Sam, Michelle and the girls had given them some of the clothes that the girls had worn when they were babies. Nell had given them a keepsake box, Eric gave them a pink comfort blanket and stuffed pink teddy bear. Julia gave them a picture frame with the name 'Jessica' written across the top with spaces for each year of her life until the age of five, Hetty gave them a Peter Rabbit book and a silver heart shaped trinket box and Nate gave them a foot and hand print kit. And lastly, Callen gave them a photo album and small music player that played a lullaby when wound up.  
"Thank you all so much!" Said Kensi "these are all lovely!" They sat and chatted for a little while longer before the team all left, saying that the family all needed their rest. When they had all left Deeks gently took Jessica out of Kensi's arms and placed her in the crib next to the bed, while Kensi settled into the bed and closed her eyes. Deeks kissed her softly on the forehead before sitting down in the chair by the bed and closing his eyes as well, but not before whispering "I love you" to his daughter and wife.

**AN: The End! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Jessica's First Birthday

Jessica's first birthday

**Authors note: Hi! So this is the next chapter, it continues on from Baby Deeks but it's set a year later on Jessica's birthday. Sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy :)**

It was Jessica's first birthday and Deeks and Kensi were lying in bed relaxing when they heard her start to babble through the baby monitor. Kensi and Deeks got up and made their way into Jessie's room.  
"Happy birthday baby!" Said Deeks picking Jessica up out of the crib.  
"Dada! Mama!" She said giggling  
"That's right Jessie, Daddy and Mummy," praised Kensi kissing her gently on the forehead. They all then went downstairs to have breakfast before Jessica opened her presents.

Once they had had breakfast Kensi and Jessica went and sat in the living room while Deeks went and got the birthday presents. As soon as the presents were placed in front of her, Jessica started babbling excitedly and clapping her hands. Kensi then helped her to unwrap the presents and by the end, the excited one year old had managed to get paper all over the living room floor. After all the presents had been opened, Kensi started picking up all the rubbish whilst Deeks opened up a doll that they had bought for Jessie. She squealed excitedly when Deeks handed it to her and immediately started to play with it. Deeks took the opportunity to take a picture of her.  
"Looks like she liked that present!" Said Kensi sitting down besides Deeks and resting her head on his shoulder, still watching Jessie play. Deeks kissed Kensi softly on the temple.  
"Yeah, I can't believe it's been a while year since she was born. It's gone so fast." Kensi nodded in agreement and smiled as Jessie reached out to her with the doll in her hands.  
"You want Mummy to play with you?" Asked Kensi  
"Mama!" Shouted Jessie which Kensi took as a sign that she did.

"Hey G," said Deeks opening the front door, a few hours later and letting Callen in, "everyone's in the back garden, can I get you anything to drink?"  
"Nah I'm good thanks." Said Callen following Deeks into the garden.  
"Hi Jessie," he called putting his present for her on the table and going over and giving Kensi a quick hug.  
"Hey Hetty."  
"Good afternoon Mr Callen." Said Hetty.

Since Callen was the last to arrive, everyone sat down around Jessica to watch her open her presents. Kensi sat down beside her and handed her a present. Again Jessie tore at the paper sending it flying everywhere.  
"And more paper for me to clean up. Great." Muttered Kensi under her breath. After all the presents had been opened, the guys started a barbecue and Sam's daughters played with Jessica's new toys with her whilst the women chatted. Jessica crawled over to the present that Eric and Nell had given her, a crib for her new dolls and banged on the box squealing loudly which got everyone's attention.  
"Do you wanna play with that Jessie?" Asked Nell crouching down beside her. Jessie squealed and clapped her hands again.  
"Eic!" Jessie shouted trying to say Eric "Eic! Eic!" She repeated wiggling around and pointing at Eric.  
"I think she wants you to play with her Mr Beale." Said Hetty trying not to laugh.  
"I think you might have to put it together first Eric." Said Sam  
"What?! How am I gonna do that?" Replied Eric  
"I'm sure there's instructions in the box," said Nate "I'm sure you'll be fine."  
"Eic! Eic!" Shouted Jessie again, getting impatient.  
"Ok, ok," said Eric putting his hands up in surrender and kneeling down next to Jessie.

After a while the crib was finally put together and Alice and Caitlin came over to play with the dolls as well. Eric went to get up but stopped as Jessie shouted "Eic!" again.  
"I'm pretty sure that means that she still wants you to play with her Eric." Said Callen laughing.  
"Right... Play..." Muttered Eric picking up one of the dolls. Sam's daughters showed Eric what to do and after a while he joined it.  
"Well this is going on Facebook!" Exclaimed Nell laughing at her boyfriend whilst taking a picture.

After lunch, it was clear to everyone that Jessie was getting tired so Deeks scooped her up into his arms and everyone gave her a kiss on the forehead before he carried her upstairs to bed for a nap. With the birthday girl in bed and all the presents opened, everyone decided that it was time to go home. After everyone had left, Kensi and Deeks sat down on the sofa. Kensi was curled up into Deeks' side and he had his arm around her shoulders.  
"Did you have a good day?" He whispered. Kensi merely nodded in reply, the events of the day and having an excitable baby had exhausted her and even though it was barely 4pm, she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep.  
"You know, I don't mind if you fall asleep on me Fern." Said Deeks. Kensi glanced up at him before moving slightly so that her head lay on his lap and she slowly closed her eyes.  
"Promise to wake me up when Jessie wakes up?" She whispered sleepily. Deeks nodded in reply and kissed her gently, before getting a blanket to cover her and moving both her and him into a comfortable lying position. Kensi swiftly fell asleep and Deeks turned the TV on quietly so as not to wake Kensi.

**AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review! :) **


	6. Another baby Deeks

Another Baby Deeks

**Authors note: Thanks guest, guest and crazygirl22 for reviewing on the last chapterSo sorry for the delay but I have a slight case of writers block with this story.**

"Quick Daddy! Quick!" Shouted three year old Jessica running down the hallway of the hospital towards the room that Kensi was staying in.  
"Ok, slow down." Said Deeks laughing and catching up with Jess and stopped her at the door to Kensi's room. He opened the door and Jess ran to the bed where Kensi was sitting holding a baby boy.  
"He's so small Mummy!" Said Jess "can you lift me up please Daddy?" Deeks nodded and lifted Jess onto the bed before kissing his son and Kensi.  
"I know baby." Said Kensi  
"What's he called Mummy?"  
"Joseph Dominic Deeks." Replied Kensi and Deeks smiled at her.

***A few weeks later***

"Mummy! Your phone is ringing! Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Shouts Jessica up the stairs but instead of waiting for Kensi to get downstairs she answers it for her.  
"Hello?" She says down the phone.  
"Jess?" Replies a voice  
"Yep! Who is this?" She asks  
"Jessie! What have I told you about answering mummy's phone?" Kensi asks and shoos Jess away.  
"Hello?" She says  
"Hey Kens, it's Sam." Comes the reply  
"Hey Sam, everything ok?"  
"Uh, well Deeks got shot just now..."  
"What? Sam! Where is he? Is he ok?" She shouts down the phone.  
"Kens, calm down, it was in the vest and he's fine. He's at the hospital now getting checked out and Hetty has given him the rest of the day off, he should be home soon." Says Sam  
"Ok, well thanks for ringing and letting me know Sam." She replies and hangs up.  
"Mummy what's wrong? I'm sorry I answered your phone, I didn't mean to make you sad." Whispered Jess and then burst into tears, thinking that she was the reason why Kensi was so upset.  
"No, baby, ssh, it's not you, mummy's just worried about daddy, he got hurt that's all, but he's going to be fine and he'll be home soon." Comforts Kensi picking up Jess and sitting on one of the sofas and rocking her gently in her arms until she stopped crying. Joseph chose that exact moment to start crying upstairs so Kensi sat Jess on the sofa and ran upstairs to get Joseph. When she got back downstairs, Jess wasn't in the living room anymore. Kensi walked into the playroom and found Jess sitting on the floor playing.  
"Jess, you want to come and cuddle with mummy again?" She asked and Jess shook her head. "Why not baby?" She put Joe in his bouncer and went over and sat down next to Jess.  
"What's wrong baby?" She asked, tucking one of Jess' curls behind her ear.  
"You and daddy no love me anymore." She whispered and Kensi could see tears forming in her eyes which made her eyes water. She hated seeing either of her children upset. She lifted Jess onto her lap and held her to her chest.  
"Why do you think that?" Kensi whispered to her.  
"Because if Joe starts to cry you leave me and go and get him." She replies "you no love me. I'm not your baby anymore."  
"Oh sweetie that's not true, daddy and I just go and get Joe because he's younger than you and he just needs us to feed him of change him or something like that. You'll always be our baby and daddy and I will always love you Jessie, always." Kensi whispered back just as Deeks walks into the room.  
"Hey, what's going on?" He asks and Kensi shakes her head and mouths that's she'll tell him later. He nods. Kensi places Jess back on the floor and takes Deeks hand and pulls him out the door. As soon as they are in the hallway she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him gently.  
"Are you ok? What did the doctors say?" She asks  
"I'm lucky, the shot only caused a bruise so I'll be fine." He replies and leans down and kisses her.  
"Promise?" She asks  
"Promise." He repeats and kisses her again but for longer this time.  
"Mummy? Daddy?" Comes a small voice from behind them. "I sleepy." Deeks looks over Kensi's shoulder at Jess who is rubbing her eyes and holding her toy rabbit to her chest. He lets go of Kensi and picks Jess up.  
"Has she had a nap yet?" Asks Deeks and Kensi shakes her head.  
"I was about to put her down for one when Sam called then Joe woke up and we had a little...situation." She replies and Deeks nods and takes Jess upstairs to bed. When he comes back down, Kensi is sitting on the sofa with baby Joe in her arms.  
"What was the situation then Kens?" He questions, taking Joe off her an kissing his forehead.  
"Jessie thought that we didn't love her anymore and that she's not our baby anymore." Kensi replied and Deeks looks at her confused.  
"What? Why would she think that?" He asks  
"Because whenever Joe is awake, we pay more attention to him or if we're playing with Jess and Joe wakes up we immediately go and get him leaving Jess on her own. I've noticed it myself Marty I just didn't think anything of it."  
"So what do you think we should do then?" Deeks asks wrapping an arm around Kensi's shoulders and pulling her into his side.  
"Make sure that whenever Joe wakes up or is awake, one of us spends time with him and the other spends time with Jess but we keep swapping so she doesn't feel like Joe is one of our favourites instead of her because its not like that. We love them both equally." She replies  
"Ok, so when she wakes up do you want me to spend some time with her since you've been here all day?" He asks and Kensi nods.  
"She asked me earlier if we could go to the park but I said no because I was looking after Joe so maybe you could take her to the park, get an ice cream something like that, tell her that she is still our baby and that we do still love her."

When Jessie wakes up a couple of hours later, she runs downstairs and jumps onto Deeks' lap.  
"Someone's wide awake now!" He says and tickles her. "So mummy told me that you wanted to go to the park, would you like to go now with daddy?"  
"Yes please!" Jess shouts and runs to get her shoes on. Kensi laughs and leans up and kisses Deeks.

***At the park***

"Higher daddy! Higher!" Jess shouts as Deeks pushes her on the swings.  
"That's high enough princess." He says. After playing for a while, Deeks and Jess go and get an ice cream.  
"Mummy said that you were sad earlier, do you want to tell me why?" Starts Deeks  
"I thought that you and mummy don't love Jessie anymore." She replies whilst licking her ice cream.  
"We do Jessie, we love you so much!" He says and scoops Jessie into his arms and kisses her cheek. "You ready to go home now?" He asks and Jess nods and they make their way home.

**AN: Please review!**


	7. Jessica's first boyfriend

Jessica's first boyfriend

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating in ages. This one shot is very similar to a Flashpoint one I wrote. I've skipped to quite far in the future but I might go back to when Jess and Joe are younger but I don't know yet.**

"Hi, you must be Daniel." Says Deeks as he answers the front door and ushering the boy in. "Come on in, son, let me show you my semi-automatic gun collection." Causing Daniel to look at him in surprise before seeing that Deeks was joking, kind of.  
"Yeah, you must be Mr Deeks. Jessie's told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you." Says Daniel stepping inside the house and shaking Deeks' hand before closing the door behind him.  
"He's polite, I'm liking him already." Sam says to Callen and Deeks as if Daniel wasn't in the room.  
"Yeah. So how are your grades?" Callen asks  
"My grades?" Daniel asks and the guys all nod. "Good, I get mainly A's and B's, I've had a few A*'s and I've never had anything under a B."  
"Smart kid." Says Callen taking a sip from his beer.  
"Do you have a job?" Asks Sam and Daniel nods  
"Where?" Sam asks  
"In an Italian restaurant in town." Daniel says  
"Have you ever drank alcohol?" asks Deeks motioning to his own bottle of beer.  
"No, never." Daniel replies and Sam, Deeks and Callen nod at each other.  
"So are you planning on getting my niece pregnant?" Asks Sam causing Deeks to almost choke on his beer and Daniel's eyes to widen.  
"No! No!" He says "Is Jessie here?" He asks looking around.  
"No she texted me to say that the traffics bad so her, her mum and her brother are going to be a little later than they thought so why don't you take a seat? Make yourself comfortable." Suggest Deeks and Daniel nods and sits down.  
"Sure, thanks." Daniel says  
"Have you ever had sex?" Sam asks  
"Sam!" Exclaims Callen  
"No..." Says Daniel  
"So, how long have you and Jess been dating?" Asks Callen  
"5 months today." Daniel replies  
"Wow, he remembers the date!" Says Sam.  
"I can't believe that they've been dating for five months and we haven't even met him yet. I mean, Kensi has but we've been conveniently not here when he is." Says Callen, again as if Daniel wasn't in the room and Sam nods.  
"Have you ever been in trouble with the police?" Asks Sam after sitting for a while in silence.  
"No."  
"Have you ever taken or thought about taking drugs?" Asks Deeks  
"No."  
"Have you got any siblings?"  
"3, two sisters and a brother."  
"Do you like your sisters boyfriends?" Asks Callen  
"That is such a random question!" Exclaims Deeks  
"Um well they're only two and four so they don't have boyfriends yet."  
"Ok, how old do you want to be before you have kids?" Asks Sam  
"After I'm married, so whatever age that is." Daniel says  
"So say you asked Jess to marry you tonight and she said yes, would you get married in say a years time and then get her pregnant?" Sam asks  
"What is it with you and asking him if he's gonna get my daughter pregnant?" Asks Deeks  
"As her godfather I need to know these kind of things. So would you?" Replies Sam  
"No because then we'd only be eighteen and I think that's too earlier to have children, at least that's my opinion."  
"Would you ask me for my approval before asking Jess to marry you or not?" Asks Deeks  
"Yes, of course." Daniel says  
"Good. If you behave in a manner unbecoming while you're with my daughter, the authorities won't find your body." Says Deeks  
"Ok and you call me random!" Says Callen as Daniel smiles nervously at them both.  
"Uh, what time did you say Jess would be here?" Daniel asks  
"Soon." Says Deeks sipping his beer. "What do you think about my daughter?"  
"That she's kind, caring, thoughtful. She always puts others before herself. She's beautiful, she's not selfish and I really care about her."  
"Glad you think that because if you said that she was ugly, well, lets just say we'd have a slight problem." Says Callen making Daniel smile nervously again.  
"What did do you do on the first date? Where did you take her?" Sam asks  
"We went to see a movie and then I took her to her favourite Indian restaurant." Daniel replies  
"Before meeting Jess, how long were you single?" Asks Callen  
"I didn't have a girlfriend before Jessie. I'd never even kissed a girl before Jess."  
"Have you ever done more than kissing with Jess?" Asks Sam.  
"Dude! Seriously! I don't think I even want to hear the answer to this." Says Deeks walking out of the room and into the kitchen leaving Daniel with Sam and Callen.  
"So?" Asks Sam  
"No, only ever kissing and we haven't even gone very far with that, I don't want to pressure her into something she doesn't want to do." Says Daniel.  
"Sam did you hear that?" Calls Callen.  
"Nope!" Deeks shouts back  
"You might wanna come in here and listen to what he has to say then." Callen shouts back as Deeks walks back into the room. "Go on, tell Deeks what you just told Sam and I."  
"I said that we haven't done anything more than kissing and we haven't gone very far with the kissing either because I don't want to pressure Jess into doing something that she doesn't want to do." Daniel says looking up at Deeks.  
"Good, I'm glad you think that." Says Deeks and sits back down just as Jess, Joe and Kensi walk in. Jess' eyes widen as she sees Daniel sitting with Deeks, Callen and Sam in the living room.  
"Danny. I thought I, oh my gosh I forgot to text you to tell you I was going to be late!" Says Jess covering her mouth with her hand.  
"It's fine Jessie, don't worry about it." Says Daniel getting up and hugging Jess, making Sam, Deeks and Callen smile at each other and Kensi raise her eyebrows at them.  
"Yeah it's ok Jess, we were having a lovely conversation with Daniel, weren't we Daniel?" Asks Sam and Daniel nods.  
"Oh my gosh! You have not been interrogating my boyfriend!" Exclaims Jess. "Please tell me you haven't been interrogating my boyfriend!"  
"Well interrogating isn't really the word I'd use. But it's ok because we didn't find anything out today that we didn't already know from the background check we ran and he didn't lie to us which is a good sign." Says Deeks and Sam and Callen nod in agreement.  
"You ran a background check on my boyfriend? Mum! They ran a background check on my boyfriend! Are you crazy? Are they crazy? Why? Why dad?" She exclaims  
"Why wouldn't we?" Asks Sam.  
"You're not helping!" Hisses Kensi. "Jessie why don't you and Danny go and do whatever it is you were going to do."  
"Right, yeah, lets go." Says Jess, practically dragging Danny towards the front door.  
"Uh ok. Well bye, it was nice to meet you." Daniel calls over his shoulder as Jess closes the door behind them.  
"I am so so sorry!" Jess says as they get into Daniel's car.  
"It's ok Jess." He says and leans over and kisses her softly.  
"Promise?" She asks and he nods.  
"Promise." He says and kisses her cheek before driving off.

"So I'm guessing we're in trouble." Says Callen and Kensi nods slowly.  
"Oh yeah. Why did you have to tell her that you ran a background check on her boyfriend? You could have just said we asked Danny a few questions, nothing too serious and then apologise and leave it at that." Says Kensi sitting down beside Deeks.  
"So should we do that still when she gets back?" Deeks asks and Kensi nods.  
"You can start with that."

"Hey Jess." Calls Deeks when Jess arrives home a few hours later.  
"I'm still angry with you!" She shouts and runs up the stairs.  
"There. I tried. You guys are more than welcome to go and talk to her but I'll stay here." Says Deeks turning on the tv before Kensi snatches the remote out of his hands and turns the tv off.  
"All three of you go upstairs and apologise to her. Now." She demands and hands the remote to Joe.  
"Hang on! How come he gets to watch tv and not us?" Asks Sam  
"Because he didn't run a background check on his sisters girlfriend." Kensi replies  
"Uh..." Murmurs Joe "Sure."  
"Wait you ran a background check on Daniel as well?" Asks Callen and Joe nods  
"How?" Asks Deeks  
"Easy I just..." Starts Joe  
"Do we really wanna know?" Asks Sam, cutting Joe off.  
"Ok well long story short, uncle Eric helped, only a little though, it was mainly me." Says Joe  
"Sometimes I curse the fact that my son is so smart." Mutters Kensi "Just don't tell your sister that."  
"Tell me what?" Asks Jess appearing in the doorway.  
"That I ran a background check on Daniel as well." Joes says and shrugs without looking away from the tv.  
"You did what?" Jess shouts and bounds forward, grabbing the remote out of Joes hand, turning off the tv and throwing the remote across the room. "I cannot believe you would do this!"  
"Jess, sweetie calm down." Says Deeks rubbing Jess' shoulder.  
"Don't! Dad just don't! I can't believe that you would do this! I mean seriously? I could understand you asking him some questions but running a background check on him? That's just going too far!" She shouts  
"Baby just breathe, it's ok." Says Kensi engulfing Jess in a hug.  
"It's not fair." Mutters Jess wrapping her arms around her mum.  
"I know baby. Guys why don't you go home? This is a family issue, we'll see you later." Says Kensi and Sam and Callen nod and kiss Jess on the top of the head and leaving.  
"I'm going upstairs." Jess whispers after hugging her mum for a bit longer.  
"She's really upset Marty." Kensi whispers once Jess is out of sight and Deeks sighs.  
"Shall I go and see her?" He asks  
"Give it a few minutes." Suggests Kensi and Deeks nods.

A little while later, Marty makes his way upstairs and knocks on Jess' door.  
"Who is it?" She calls  
"Dad." Deeks says. As much as he hated the fact that his baby was growing up, he knew that she didn't need him to baby her but sometimes, no most of the time, he couldn't help it. He hated seeing his baby girl upset and it hurt him to see her cry and the fact that his actions had been part of the reason she was upset in the first place made him hurt even more.  
"Come in." Jess calls after a moments hesitation.  
"So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to upset you Jess, I promise. I just want what's best for you." He says sitting down beside her on the bed.  
"I know daddy but Danny is what's best for me. He's such an amazing boyfriend and he really cares about me and I care about him too." She whispers inching a little closer to Deeks.  
"I know and I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to make you less angry at me I'm willing to do it or at least try." He says wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she rests her head on his chest.  
"Well there is this really nice pair of shoes that I'd quite like." She says after sitting in silence listening to her dads heartbeat for a while.  
"We'll see!" Says Deeks tickling Jess in the sides and kissing her on the forehead. "I love you Jess."  
"Love you too daddy."

**AN: Please review **


End file.
